combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Varg Sven/LAST UPDATED: 2/13/2014 Map Contest: Varg to the rescue
Its a bird? Its a plane! No its an actual game designer! Let me start this blog out by saying that even though I am a professional and will make this map to the highest standards in regards to FPS map design, if their happen to be other professionals/non-professionals with better ideas/designs I will not get upset if I lose. If anything I'll praise them for making a design better then my own. By this logic I can ASSURE you the next map will be one of the best maps ever made for CA since if I happen to lose it would be to someone with higher standards then even me. My standards border on obsessive perfection to detail. Nonetheless I am a BIG critic of CA map designs. So with my 8 years of experience in environmental design fields I will not hesitate to point out every flaw I find in any other maps competing against mine. Note that I said CRITIC and not troll/flamer. I debate in a civilized and respectful method to not offend but rather undermine a certain imperfection. Be it large or small, if I see flaws I will blow the whistle on my competition every time I can. I spent years in Second Life as a maintenance manager of servers with FPS role-play spotting and fixing glitches in maps(known in SL as environmental designs) all day long. So trust me when I tell you that I will destroy you if you make a map that is not thoroughly thought out and prone to anything from terrain/geometrical errors to potential glitches that could occur based on props made for the map setting. I hope to recieve criticism myself as that is what makes the design better; by fixing its flaws. You, my fellow CA Wikians... I expect top-tier criticism when I start posting the diagram and the rendered stills of the 3D model because I know that ,as fellow wikians, it is your duty to critisize maps and general things about CA without mercy. So you can provide me with the best input on my design then anyone on the CA forums or anything else ever could. So please post your comments on what you think of my map design. If you don't like it or spot flaws, point them out and critisize them without mercy. In this manner my map will essentially be near perfect as far as CA map designs go. Since the CA community that writes the books on maps and weapons will be guiding me if I make mistakes that I may miss. This Map will be Elim/Elim Pro/CTF/Quar compatible. YES I said quar. I am not a big quar player but I know how many wikians here love their quar more than anything so I will be nice and make it so quar can be played on it too. As I said I am not a big quar player -pretty much average when I play quar - I'm DEFINATLY not a quar pro so I need reccomendations for the quar elements from the quar pros on this wiki after I post the basic elim design and 3D renderings. Please do not make threads on that directly mention this blog on the CA forums, you can mention me making me this map but please don't mention this blog specifically because if you do some people may come on the wiki whom are not regular CA wikians and they may start commment posting nonsense, post things that players without the technical knowledge regular wikians have would post, or start trolling. You get the point. The point of making a blog for my map on this wiki is so the wikians here with the years of technical knowledge they all have in every field involving CA may help me in things I may make mistakes in or know better then I do because of their experience in CA. Process I will start posting more in a couple hours. This is the what will be posted on this blog in chronological order: Map Diagram and descriptions with backstory Untextured 3D rendering created and rendered in Autodesk 3DS Max Fully textured 3D rendering (Textures made in Photoshop/Illustrator) Textured 3D rendering with shadow and lighting created with Vray Second Diagram with quar exclusive elements 3D renderings including the quar elements Description Map Name: Shadow Offensive Size: Large Terrain: Rugged, jagged, above average vegetation, Mountainous Location: Undisclosed Eurasian mountain valley Setting: Militarized Border Zone( Which separates the territories of the World Federation Organization and the Third World Union) Storyline: For fun, Don't care if Nexon ignores the narritive but I made one anyways. It follows the same storyline Nexon already has going to avoid confusion with a new storyline. The genocide Nemexis inflicted left both supporters of the World Federation Organization and the Third World Union at odds with their ideologies. Each blamed the other for failing to stop Nemexis. The opposing alliances mobilized their armed forces along the borders of their most vulnerable territories. Creed planned a shadow offensive to surprise WFO forces at a remote border crossing that only had one fortification which served as a border crossing. An elite force of Creed Operators were deployed in secret to secure the strategic terrain controlled by the World Federation Organizations border defenses after the World Federation Organization threatened to annex portions of the Third World Unions territory because they blamed them for the Nemexis reign of terror. They even claimed a Nemexis Commander named Varg Sven had secretly been granted asylum in Creeds forces. However, the JSF had been expecting their offensive and clashed with them in a cataclysmic confrontation at the border that would purge any chance of peace and escalate the reconstruction into another world war. Finally making progress... PLEASE COMMENT AND I APPRECIATE YOUR HELP AND CRITICISM I KNOW THAT SOME PEOPLE DON'T LIKE FORESTS OR DARKNESS, BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT, THE DARKNESS CALLS. START A NEW MOVEMENT. ABANDON THE MAPS OF LIGHT. JOIN THE DARKSIDE. Category:Blog posts